


seven feet ahead of

by rheinlai



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, other Uchiha family
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheinlai/pseuds/rheinlai
Summary: CP止鼬，还有带卡、柱斑等按官方结局走，有BG配对子世代cp为博莎，其他自由心证。守夜人paro。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 1





	1. The story of tonight

**Author's Note:**

> *因为涉及到了新一代，所以是按火影官方结局的配对写的。佐樱、鸣雏前提，但是由于剧情问题他们基本上都不怎么出现了……请自行取舍OTL  
> *角色死亡有，但是死亡并不代表终结，但就算如此我也不知道这篇文该说是HE还是BE还是正剧……总之，只是想把这个故事写完。  
> *题名源自于我一边打草稿的时候一边听的音乐剧Hamilton里的一句歌词，Hamilton质问死亡什么时候降临到头上的时候唱了一句“In my sleep？Seven feet ahead of me？（在睡梦中？还是七步之遥？）”觉得……挺符合开头和结尾的就用上了。  
> *小标题都是我打（mo）草稿（yu）的时候在网易云听的音乐剧还有其他乱七八糟的歌单的歌名或者歌词，并不建议把歌找出来听配合食用，会精神错乱的（。  
> *但是那些歌都很好听！满分推荐！   
> *梗与灵感来自《坟场之书》，作者尼尔盖曼，我是尼尔巨巨的脑残粉，所有的美好都属于他，OOC是我的锅。  
> *本来应该中秋节放出来的，可是没写完，写的途中把自己写哭了好几次，我也不知道自己在哭什么……。  
> *看到这里还是想往下看的，你们都是勇敢的荣誉卫士。我爱你们。

夜色降临在这城市中。然而今晚的月色太过温柔，让所有人眼中的世界蒙上了一层柔软的黑纱。在这充满了不确定的颜色中，街角一间不起眼的房子里，正在发生一些事。

一把刀的刀锋被温柔的月色点亮了，它是那么的锋利，以致于当它无声地割断两个人的喉咙之后，鲜血滑落的速度太快，逃过了月亮的眼睛。

拿着它的人是白色的。他苍白的皮肤没有因为方才的行动而染上一点其他颜色，绝之一从他白色的西装里掏出一张白色的手帕，用它擦去刀刃上的血迹，擦完后刀刃在月色的照料下也变成了白色。事情很快就要结束了。这房子的男女主人在卧室里停止了呼吸，女主人粉色的头发在苍白的月色下仿佛也和身体一样褪去了血色。

现在他只需要解决在阁楼里那个小的——一个刚刚蹒跚学步的孩子——他就大功告成了。

这样想着，他脚下的木地板缓缓变化成一个裂开的蝉蛹一般的白色空间，绝之一缓缓沉了下去，消失不见。

当绝之一从异空间出来踏上阁楼的木地板的时候，地板嘎吱响了一声，但他不以为意，孩子睡沉了，总是跑不了的。他一直抱着这种乐观的情绪，直到走进房间里看见那个空荡荡的婴儿床。

>>>>

莎拉娜总是睡不沉，这也是她父母总是为之操心的问题。今晚，她也一如既往地被一些响声惊醒了。其实她今天还睡得挺沉的，这些声响并不同寻常，但是莎拉娜还未能分辨出来其中的不同，她只知道，她又睡不着了。她不想让父母再操心，这段日子她难得看见父母都双双陪伴在她身边，她不希望他们睡不好。她灵敏而熟练地攀过婴儿床的栏杆，一跃而下，掉在一堆毛茸茸的玩偶上，她认出她屁股下压着的是一个有着橘色外皮的狐狸公仔，有着远比普通狐狸要长得多的耳朵和尖利得多的牙齿。那是爸爸妈妈的朋友来做客的时候送的，他每年送莎拉娜的礼物都是一只狐狸公仔。她抓过角落里的一副红色眼镜——那是爸爸妈妈的另一个朋友送她的，她只来过一次，她来的时候莎拉娜就看中了她的眼镜，爱不释手，于是它就变成了礼物留在了她家。她慢慢地一级一级台阶往下爬，爬到三分之二的时候她的尿布掉了下来，她没有停，因为她看见了玄关敞开的大门。

月色偷偷漏过门缝洒在地毯上，仿佛在邀请着她。

莎拉娜一直很喜欢月亮。于是她悄声无息地爬出了门。门外除了月光还有朦朦胧胧的雾气，他们将莎拉娜围绕起来，仿佛陪伴着她、拥簇着她往山上爬去。

她费了好大一番力气才爬上山，钻过山腰的门口栅栏倒并没有怎么难倒她。这个墓园看起来已经荒废了，莎拉娜很感兴趣地望着满目残破的墓碑，在她右手边有一个破损的雕像，但并不是这个破损的雕像引起了她的注意——虽然这个雕像的脸长得和她家里的一个画像很像——她感兴趣的是站在雕像前面的那个人。

不，并不能准确地说，那是一个“人”。这个墓园已经很久没有任何新墓进驻了，由于里面埋葬着的人员成分太过于复杂，这城市里的人对此都讳莫如深，极少有人光明正大地靠近。这个脸色苍白的“人”究竟为何物，大概只有一种可能。再多看几眼，他似乎就要被归结为坟场里起舞的雾气的小把戏了，可是他的确站在那里，在莎拉娜注意到他的时候，他也看到了莎拉娜。

莎拉娜朝他咧开了嘴笑了起来。她不知道自己为什么要这么干，可是她就这样做了。

世界有一瞬间是静止的。男人一脸惊愕地飘了过来。

“这有个婴儿。”他仿佛在对着谁说话，可是莎拉娜除了他没有再看到其他人。

莎拉娜很感兴趣地看着转瞬间来到自己面前的男人，伸出胖乎乎的小手，试图去够对方低头看她时滑落的长发。

“而她竟然不怕你呢，鼬。”

另一个声音从雕像另一侧传了出来，那是一把比眼前这个男人的嗓音更加温柔的声音。

“我并没有什么好怕的。”宇智波鼬说，这是一个陈述句。他伸出手逗弄起了面前的小孩儿。莎拉娜发出了咯咯的笑声，引来了更多原本沉睡着的存在。

“这儿有个活人小孩！”旁边一个小坟墓里窜出了个金发的家伙，他看起来年纪也不大。

“活的……”聚集起来的鬼魂叽叽喳喳。

“我们要拿她怎么办？”鼬问道。

“这的确是个问题，”本应在半山腰的坟墓里沉睡的佩恩回答道，他是最后几批入住这个坟场的人之一，但却不是最年轻的。他生前的事迹让他在这墓园里也占得了一定的说话分量，“她是活人，这不该由我们来管，她的家人会来找她的。”

鼬凝视着这女孩黑色的大眼睛：“我知道，只是不知为何，我总觉得她很眼熟——”

突然间他的话被大门的声响打断了。一个浑身都是白色的男人打不开坟场的上锁的大门，正在试图用暴力手段解决它。

“这看起来并不像是这女孩的父母。”

最开始和鼬说话的男人从残损的雕像的那一侧走近了来，他有着一头凌乱而卷曲的黑短发，眉角上扬，带着一些不属于这个坟场的温暖。

听到了他说话的鼬回头，却盯着他不动了：“止水，你身后是谁？”

宇智波止水身后站着两个幽灵。这两个幽灵的出现惊动了整个坟场，连山上一些古老的灵魂也飘了出来。它们和坟场里的幽灵不同，它们闪烁不定，像电视里的静电雪花，从头到脚都是灰色的，它们惊慌而忧伤的情绪带着传染性，在坟场里引发了骚动。

“他们看起来不葬在这里。”佩恩说。

“他们刚死不久。”止水平静地说，坟场静了下来。不论幽灵离死亡有多远，他们永远对死亡有一份崇高的敬意。

「保护我们的女儿，求求你们」

「他要伤害我们的女儿」

其中一个幽灵对这坟场里的住客喊叫着，另一个幽灵没有开口。后者只是上前轻柔地抚摸了下女孩的脸颊，然后抬起头望了望静立在一旁的鼬的脸，朝不远处的大门飞奔而去——那个白色的男人放弃了直接打开门，而选用另一种奇怪的方式从地底钻了进来，幽灵和他纠缠在了一起。

女孩伸出的手没能抓住远去的幽灵飘飞的衣角。

鼬看向还留在原地，形态却越来越不稳定的幽灵：“你是她的母亲？如你所见，我们不是活人，我们不……”

幽灵又说了几句话，但是她的话语太过于模糊，只有离她最近的鼬听到了。鼬止住了原本要说的话，沉默了下来。

止水感觉到不对，刚想出声问，却看见鼬抬头望向他，抱起了那个小女孩。

“我要收养她。”鼬说。

止水盯着鼬的双眼，发现它们无比坚定：“看来你打定主意了。”

“你愿意吗？”鼬又问道。

那白色男子被幽灵阻挠了一下，如今又恢复了意识，他看到了女孩，露出了胜利的微笑。但他上山的路充满了艰辛，总是被不知为何倒在路上的墓碑碎石绊倒，他爬起来再继续前行时却怎么也没听见身边幽灵窃笑的声音。

“这孩子的妈妈在恳求我们保护她，你愿意吗？”

止水叹了口气，“你真的希望这样？”

“我从未对你说谎。”

“我也从未怀疑过你，”止水说，他说完这话停顿了一下，山头的幽灵如今全部聚集了过来，他几乎可以想到如果答应下来，一会儿面对坟场的元老们的质问该是怎样的光景，但他也决定了，“那她从今往后就又多了两个爸爸了。”

鼬转身望向那个已经极度飘忽不定的人形：“我们会保护好她的，为了你们。”

仿佛就为了这句话，女人的轮廓才终于艰难地维持到了这一刻，她化作一阵烟消散，风却将余烟引到了女孩面前。

仿佛感受到了熟悉的气息，女孩兴奋地用手往空中抓。“妈呣，”她有些口齿不清地喊道，“呣，妈。”

“嘘，”鼬将她搂进怀里，“向妈妈告别吧。”

绝之一觉得今天自己实在是太倒霉了，先是漏了个孩子，随后打不开坟场的门，穿过去之后却不知为何一阵恍惚，眼前全是白雾什么也看不清楚。待他清醒过来的时候，他的确是看到了那个女孩，他一路上摸着黑，绊倒了五六次，好不容易走近了——他甚至都能听到那女孩叫妈妈了！可是下一秒钟，一切都消失了，仿佛这一切都是薄雾在作怪。

“有人吗？”他喊道。声音在坟场里回荡，不停地撞击着墓碑。

坟场沉默着。

绝之一拿起石头，泄愤般朝原本看到小女孩的方向扔去。

“有什么可以帮到你的吗？”

一个温和的声音在他身后响起。

绝之一回头，看见了一个高大的男人站在他身后，穿着漆黑的斗篷，他几乎看不清对方的脸。几乎所有看见过绝的人都因为他的身形和长相感到惶恐不安，可是当绝抬头看着这个陌生人的时候，换做绝感受到了惶恐与不安。

这个人太过于平静温和，双眼感觉像一滩深不见底的水，无法通过投掷石子探知深浅。

“我在找人。”绝之一说，他银色的小刀很好地隐藏在他的西装袖子下，几乎与衣料融为一体，随时准备出击。

“在这大门紧锁的荒废坟场，在这深夜之中？”陌生人有些好笑地问道。

“我听到有小孩的声音，出现在这，如你所说，废弃的坟场里，”绝之一说，“总不能视而不见吧。”

“您的公德心让我深感敬佩，”陌生人说，“但这几乎是不可能的事，即使这儿真的有个婴儿，你也没法抱着她单手翻越这么高的围墙。你打算怎么出去？”

“我会一直喊到有人来。”绝之一说，心想怎么能让你知道我怎么进来的呢。

“那么，那个人一定是我了。”陌生人扬了扬手中的钥匙，发出一阵哗啦啦的声响，在这寂静的坟场里显得尤为刺耳，“我来带你出去吧。”

绝之一没有动，“那婴儿怎么办？我的确听到了小孩的声音。”

陌生人盯着绝之一，“这里没有什么小孩，”他笃定地说，乌黑的双眸闪过一抹难以察觉的红光，“你是听到了什么小动物的叫声吧？坟场里总是有些小生物，叫起来和小孩哭泣的声音差不多，比如狐狸什么的。小孩怎么会往坟场里爬呢，要爬也是往光亮的地方爬吧。我们走吧。”他让这个想法在绝之一的脑海里停留了一阵，然后做出一个邀请的手势。

绝之一想了想，跟着陌生人走了出去。

等他告别了好心的陌生人走到了山下，已经完全远离了坟场之后，他觉得自己真是蠢透了，不仅让一个小孩逃跑了，还误信了狐狸的嚎叫跑到了坟场里寻找小孩。小孩肯定是往街上跑的，一定是街道上什么其他人看到了她并收下了她。

罢了，他计划了十几年的杀人计划，不差那几天，总有一天能找到她的。现在，绝之一需要去处理一下后续收尾的工作。

绝之一的刀已经被完全藏了起来，他面不改色地路过刚刚在其中大开杀戒的房子，看着几辆警车和救护车鸣着笛呼啸而过。

阴影中陌生人看着白色的男人远去，直到他消失在自己的视野外，随后他穿过夜色沿着山坡向上走，一直走到山脊下的一处平地，中间一座已破损的石像和旁边的一座石碑是这块地的标记。石碑上隐隐约约可以看到纪念“镜”（由于年代久远，已经看不出姓氏了）的文字，字迹纤细却充满哀伤。

大约几百年前，他被埋葬在这片土地上，这个坟场曾是他的家族的墓地，但自他死后，这个城市的负责人就把这块坟场的归属权收归了政府，负责人将镜这个得力部下埋葬在这山里最好的位置上，这个平地像一个天然的圆形剧场，可以俯瞰这个城市。由于有他在，这座城市从未插手该处坟场的事务，虽然由于地理位置因素逐渐被排除出市中心，但坟场得以一直保持这个状态，其间大部分埋葬的还是这个家族的人，但也有其他人。坟场里的居民都对镜有一份敬意，虽然他为人温和低调，从未声张这件事。

他从未声张也有他自己的原因——他并不是这个坟场里地位最高的人。

坟场里大约有上万名死者，但大多数都因为厌烦了尘世的繁杂和死后的单调，选择了永久的沉睡。聚集在这个天然圆形剧场里的魂灵，最多也就几百个。

止水来到这些魂灵中间，寻找着鼬和那个女孩。

他看到镜苦笑着摇摇头，斑的声音传过来，显得怒不可遏：“你为何要如此固执？我不记得这是什么家族传统。”

不，比起固执哪有祖宗您来得厉害，止水腹诽着。

“我必须救她，”鼬说，“我看不出来这有什么不对的。”

女孩在他怀里睡着了，似乎并没有被这争吵打扰到。

镜看到了止水，松了一口气把他拉过来，仿佛多一个人这紧张的气氛就会好一点似的。

“是啊，没什么不对的，”斑依旧怒气冲冲，即使这么多年过去了，他身为一族之长的威严仍在，“她是个活人！”

“她是个宇智波。”鼬尖锐地反击道，这句话引起了一阵不小的波动。

“什么？”斑没有反应过来。

“她是个宇智波，”鼬说 ，“现在换我来问你了，这有什么不对的吗？”

斑没有说话，他依旧沉浸在巨大的信息量当中。

“我记得现在还活着的宇智波一族只有你的弟弟，”佩恩生前曾有一段时间是鼬的上司，他的墓在坟场的山脊的北侧，他看起来惊讶而不解，“这是怎么回事？”

鼬沉默了，他低头看了看怀里的孩子，“现在大概只剩下我的侄女了。”

佩恩身旁的紫发女孩子倒吸一口凉气。

“哦，”她叹息道，“我很抱歉。”

“好了，冷静一点，”蝎说道，他的声音听起来诡异而扭曲，可能是因为他一直躲在他的傀儡里，除了住在他隔壁咋咋乎乎的黄发小子，谁也没见过他的真身，“就算她留下来，她该住哪里？”

“我们可以给她在坟场里任意行动的自由。”鼬建议道。

“什么？不，”蝎的声音变得怒气冲冲，“我绝不会同意。”

“这并不是我们第一次把在坟场任意行动的自由送给一个人。”

“说的不错，”蝎哼哼道，“然而那个人，”他把傀儡的手一摆，指向了当事人，“并不是活人。”

不是活人的宇智波止水发现自己无法再保持沉默了，他走上前，揽住鼬的肩膀，“虽是这样，但我同意鼬的说法。”

“你总是同意鼬的说法。”

“好了，蝎。”佩恩出声制止，蝎闭嘴了。

沉默了许久的斑抬起头，看着止水：“你觉得这样做合适吗？”

“我们已经承担起了这个责任，就会坚持到底，”止水说，“抚养孩子光由我们来是无法做到的，我们需要整个坟场的帮助。”

“吃的怎么办？”站在佩恩身旁的女人再次开口，她有着紫色的头发，发髻上装饰着一朵纸花，看起来像是用纸钱捏的，人们都叫她小南，她死前穿着黑底红云纹的袍子，死后也这么穿着。她看起来开始认真思考怎么养孩子了，对此止水表示非常感激。

“我可以离开墓地一阵子再回来，我可以给她带食物。”止水解释着。

“这不错，”小南说，“但你每次出去都没人知道你的行踪，你离开超过一个星期，这个孩子就会死的。”

“我会成为这个孩子的保护人，如果我离开，我会确保有个人来接替我的位置，给孩子带吃的，照顾她，她又名字吗？”止水一边说着一边转过头问鼬。

“莎拉娜，她母亲告诉我的。”

这名字好像触动了女孩的内心，她动了一下，睁开了眼睛开始四处张望。

“你可知道真多事，”蝎讽刺道，“我可不想有麻烦。”

女孩望向他，然后哇地一声哭了出来。

蝎呆了，他身旁的黄发少年扑哧一声笑了。

斑摇了摇头，对鼬说：“你先去教堂那里等会儿，我们会继续讨论她的去留问题。”

鼬坐在倒塌的教堂仅存的几个椅子中，这个教堂早就因为年久失修而塌了一半，月光洒下来照亮了墙壁上一个像团扇一样的存在，鼬仔细端详着女孩熟睡的脸。

“她睡了吗？”止水抱着一个纸盒来到了鼬的身边， 为了不吵醒莎拉娜 声音尽量放轻，“刚刚还在哇哇大哭呢……”

“她在我出来之后好像就安心了，”鼬说，“这些是什么？”

“啊……一些给莎拉娜用的，刚刚小南偷偷塞给我的，蝎也往里面塞了点东西，你知道的，他的玩偶总是做得最好……我先被赶出来了，大概还有好长一段时间呢，莎拉娜可以住在你的地下室。”

鼬点点头，一时间两人都没有说话。

最后是止水打破了沉默：“真的是佐助吗？”

“……嗯。”

“是吗，”止水伸出手触碰了一下女孩的脸蛋，“和佐助小时候真像，都没能和他们好好打一声招呼，真是可惜啊……”

他们一起望着残破的屋顶上露出的星夜，耳边是莎拉娜熟睡时的鼻息生和远处昆虫的鸣叫。

鼬和止水都早已远离了活人的世界，身边的呼吸声让他们恍然有了久违的活着的感觉。

“莎拉娜真的能留下来吗？”

“我不知道，”止水说，“但我保证他一定会被照顾得很好，实在不行，还有卡卡西——”

“佐助和樱把她托付给了我。”鼬淡淡地打断他的话。

“——一旦你决定了的事，没有任何人能阻止你呢，小鼬。”

鼬不答话，只是默默扭过头。

“怎么了，不会不高兴了吧，这是在夸你啊。”

“不……”鼬的声音闷闷地传来，“有人可以。”

“哦？”止水眼角微微翘起，泛出点点笑意，“可是我是永远不会站在你的对立面上的。”

鼬回过头，撞进了对方在黑夜中仍旧明亮如天上星辰的双眸。

关于孩子的定夺一直没能得出结论，虽说每个人都有自己的想法，但吵成这个样子也算是前所未见。斑自从知道这孩子是个宇智波之后就改变了自己的立场，坚持要留下这个女孩，而在佩恩的带领下曾身为“晓”一员的各位则大部分采取了反对意见——却也不是全部。

死亡是绝对民主的，他们必须听取每一个醒着的魂灵的意见，于是他们直接吵到了清晨，深秋的天亮得比较晚，但总是会亮起来的。就在这僵持不下的时刻，有个人到来了，这在这个坟场里不是第一次发生，但绝不会是经常发生的事。他说的话的分量足以一锤定音。

那是一匹灰马，它驮着一个高大的男人疾驰进了坟场，踏过杂乱的荆棘丛与灌木林，晃动的曼陀罗花开始结果。男人黑色长发下是一张平和的脸，他的袍子带着死亡的灰白色。

所有坟场里的人都认识他，在大部分人生命的最后一天，都会遇到这位骑士。

灰马在矗立着雕像的广场处停住了脚步，此时，东方泛出了鱼肚白，魂灵开始有了躲回坟墓里睡觉的欲望，但是并没有任何一个幽灵离开。

他开口对着争论的众人说话，微笑着，嗓音给人莫名的安心感：“死者也应乐善好施。”

说罢他直直望向广场上那尊几乎与他差不多高大的雕像，又像是在寻找这座坟场里唯一一个敢胆站在这雕像下面的鬼魂。

“你难得和我统一战线呢，柱间。”斑拢着袖子立在雕像前方，带着嘲讽的笑意说道。

“既然如此，何不给我一次机会，让我再多看看你呢？”死亡骑士充满忧伤地回答着面前的虚空，双眸无法聚焦到前者身上。

“呵，”斑轻笑，“别那么失落啊，今天就放你一马吧。”

其他魂灵已经识趣地陆陆续续回到了自己的墓穴中。

“这下好玩了，”黄色长发的少年笑嘻嘻地一晃一晃跟着傀儡往自己的坟墓走，“老爷子哦，其实你只是觉得自己拿小孩子没办法吧？”

傀儡对着少年狠狠地甩出一尾鞭，看着少年嗷的一声钻进坟墓里，这才气呼呼地往旁边自己的墓穴走去。

阳光洒落在这个不起眼的山披上，今夜的故事似乎从未发生过。


	2. The Lonely Goatherd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the lonely Goatherd，来自电影+音乐剧《音乐之声》，牧羊人之歌

莎拉娜是个安静的孩子，但并不是传统的安静，她有一双黑色的眸子和黑色的短发，唯一亮丽的颜色来自于她的红色眼镜框，那是她爬进这座坟场时带着的东西。止水检查过镜片，发现它是平光的，就放心让莎拉娜戴上了。她喜欢看书，整个坟场的存货几乎都被她翻了一遍，不管看不看得懂，她就是喜欢看书的感觉，只要有问题她就会抓着坟场里醒着的幽灵问个不停，幽灵们总是力所能及地回答她，虽然往往答案会有些奇怪，比如附近那个坟里叫迪达拉的哥哥，总是说着爆炸是一种艺术，鼬却把它归结为了恐怖活动。她最终都还是会去问鼬的，鼬总能完美地解决她的为什么——大部分为什么——对她来说已经足够多了。不管是年代久远的语言还是近几十年的现代语言鼬都懂，他还会教莎拉娜看斑的雕像下面刻字要怎么认。但有时候她也不是很喜欢和鼬待在一起，这时候她就会等到天黑，等止水醒过来。

“为什么你不愿意和鼬待在一起？他很爱你。”

“我知道，”莎拉娜说，她坐在破旧的教堂里，此时她的脚在她坐在凳子上时才刚刚能擦到地面，“可是他看着我的时候，总是很悲伤，我能从他的眼睛里看出来。我觉得这让我很难过，我还活着——这是令他悲伤的原因吗？”

“不，”止水摸摸女孩的头，少见地沉默了一下，“……你还活着是他最高兴的事情，他悲伤只是因为——”

“因为我的父母去世了，是吗？”

止水笑了，声音变得更加温柔：“莎拉娜是个聪明的孩子。”

“他明明不需要为这个事情那么悲伤，这又不是他的错。”

止水叹了口气，没有继续这个话题：“莎拉娜完成了我交给你的作业任务了吗？”

“早上就做完了，但斑爷爷的铭文我还是没有看懂。”

“那个不急，总有一天你会看懂的……不，其实，”止水的声音飘远了，“你看不懂也罢。”

“鼬也这么说，”莎拉娜说，“他让我把它背下来，这样斑爷爷要是考我，我就可以蒙骗过去了。可是为什么他就能看懂呢？”

“这样做就对了，不要老是想着为什么，好奇心害死猫哦。”

“你总是和鼬说一样的话，”莎拉娜嘟起嘴闷闷不乐，“你是他肚子里的蛔虫吗？”

止水哈哈大笑，“后半句是谁教你的？”

“迪达拉哥哥，他总是这么形容你和鼬，用得不对吗？”莎拉娜心想鼬没有纠正他啊。

“不，他教得不错，就该这么用。”

昨夜的星空很美，所以第二天一定是个好天气。

这是佩恩告诉她的，每夜莎拉娜都能看到他在他的墓碑旁仰望着星空。他总对莎拉娜说天上有人在看着他。“那是我一个很亲近的朋友，他早我们一步走了。”

这个坟场里每个人都有很多忧伤的过去。

第二天果然是一个好天气。莎拉娜从鼬的地下室出来，今天止水又出去了，她的早餐是昨晚她睡着了之后才放到他的枕头旁边的，止水只有深夜去那些不会仔细看客人来历的便利店买，才能带回来一些速冻食品。虽然不是很好吃，但是总比没有好。莎拉娜走上地面的时候，鼬还在睡觉，大部分情况下，鬼魂们的作息和活人们是反过来的，但他们没有坚持让莎拉娜保持和他们一样的作息，虽然莎拉娜本身也不是很介意。现在已经日上三竿了，她依鼬的嘱托戴上了纸笔，准备去看看还有什么墓碑她还没有记下来的，当她正蹲在鼬的墓碑前思索的时候，一道阴影笼罩了她。

“你在做什么？”

莎拉娜抬起头，看见说话的人趴在墓碑上兴致盎然地看着她。

莎拉娜眨了眨眼睛：“你趴在我的墓碑上了。”

金发蓝眼的孩子被她说的话吓了一跳，蹦下来跑到莎拉娜这一边，认真地看了眼墓碑上的字：“你骗人！这人好几年前就死了！”

莎拉娜皱起眉头：“骗你干嘛？”

她还牙牙学语的时候，鼬告诉她每个人都会有一个墓碑，但是她发现她没有，这让她很伤心，虽然鼬安慰了她很久，解释说她要等很久之后才会有，但她还是很想马上要一个。最后被她磨得不行，鼬答应把自己墓碑的所有权分给她一半，所以这墓碑确实算她的。

“你是宇智波鼬吗？”

“不是，我叫莎拉娜。”

“我叫博人，漩涡博人，”男孩一本正经地介绍了自己，“那这墓碑就不是你的了，上面又没写你的名字。”

“鼬说过这墓碑属于我。”

“哦……”男孩一时间无话可说，“那就这样吧，我爸爸妈妈说我死了才会有一个墓碑，那看起来是几百年后的事情了，而你还活着就有了，真酷。你是鼬的恋人吗？”

“什么？当然不是。”

“这上面写的，‘我如果爱你 ’，扩折号。”

“扩折号？”

“就是这个啦，这条横线。”

“这不是我写的，”莎拉娜说，“这上面的句子你看得懂吗？鼬他一直不肯给我解释，”她掏出塞在口袋里的本子和笔，“你能跟我说说这上面写了什么吗？我在学这些墓碑上的字。”

“没问题。”博人蹲下来和女孩肩并肩，给她念起了墓碑上的诗句，逐句翻译给她，他先前并不认识这个黑发的女孩，但是总觉得她十分亲切熟悉。

很快莎拉娜就抄完了，她露出一个微笑，整个人都柔和了起来：“谢谢你，博人。”

博人发现这个女孩真的穿得十分破烂，简直破烂得跟随便裹了块裹尸布一样——不过现在哪会有人穿裹尸布啊，这一切都无法掩饰她原本的气质，她看起来就受过良好的教育，是个大户人家的孩子，但穿得又不像大户人家。

“你姓什么？几岁呀？住在哪？”他一连串地发问。

莎拉娜犹豫了一下：“鼬让我不要和陌生人说话。”

“我不是陌生人啊，刚刚我们不是交换了名字吗，”博人理所当然地说，“我们是朋友。”

莎拉娜又笑了，她觉得今天自己心情特别好，“我们是朋友，”她重复道，“其实我也不知道，我不知道我姓什么，也不知道我几岁。”

“我现在六岁，你肯定也是六岁，”博人完全没当回事儿，“就这样定了吧！”

莎拉娜点点头，觉得挺有道理的。

“你住哪儿？”

“我就住这。”

博人盯着莎拉娜，后脊背生出一丝凉意：“你不是在开玩笑吧？”

“怎么会，我被赋予了在这个坟场自由行动和居住的权力。”

“哇哦……真酷。”

博人就这么接受了这个显然十分有问题的回答。

博人说他来自不远处的城市，他父母带他来这里住几天，来处理一下他们已故的朋友的房产，那房子离这山很近，他们偶尔会上来散步。博人也会趁此机会在这坟场里走动，他母亲一般都待在路另一边的教堂里的凳子上看书。

莎拉娜和他讲坟场里的人，从鼬到斑，但没有说她自己的身世，鼬嘱托过她，无论如何都不能透露。在他们聊得正兴起的时候，一个女人的声音从远处传来：“博人，回家啦——”

博人应了一声，“我妈妈让我回去了，”他对莎拉娜说，“我先走了，回见！我看看下次能不能带几本书给你，正好家里书多，有的我看完了却不知道该放哪。”

莎拉娜欣喜地点点头，目送着对方远去。

当晚莎拉娜把她交到了新朋友的事告诉了止水和鼬，并且骄傲地表示她知道了鼬的墓碑在说什么。

“我们共享雾霭、流岚、虹霓。仿佛永远分离，却又终身相依——”她念着本子上记下的文字。

止水笑着打断她，哄着她入睡。随后和沉默不语的鼬一起走出了地下室。

“那孩子到底是什么人？”鼬问道，“你是用守夜人的文字写的，一般的小孩不可能看得懂。”

“除非那是他者的孩子——天生的他者。这样他不用进入黄昏界也看得懂。明天我会去查一查。”

“那孩子看起来不是什么别有用心的人，不必太担心，”鼬安慰了一句，“比起这个，止水……”

“嗯？”

他们停在了鼬的墓碑前，月光将原本模糊的文字点亮，在黑夜里泛着光芒，鼬低头看着它们，在他眼里那依旧是他无法看懂的文字。他身为守日人，即使曾在守夜人集团做了很久的“顾问”，也依旧无法接触这种文字。

“你连告白……都非要刻在墓碑上，不让本人知道吗？”

博人第二天果然又来了。莎拉娜和他玩了一整个下午，博人说到了他的家庭。博人的父亲似乎在市里担任挺重要的职位，这给博人带来了许多本没必要的心理负担。他悄悄告诉莎拉娜，其实他很崇拜他爸爸，但是他爸爸总是很忙，连他的生日都不出现，只给了一封邮件祝贺。

“他再这么下去，我就不喜欢他了。”他赌气一般地宣告道。

莎拉娜看着他，过了一会儿疑惑地问道：“邮件是什么？”

博人：“……”

他想问你是认真的吗，可是他发现莎拉娜是真的在问问题，只好开始解释邮件是什么。

随后莎拉娜谈起了这个坟场的人和历史，却没想到她在死者嘴里听到的传说很有可能和现世的并不一样。她和博人讲到斑如何与木叶的火影相互战斗并最终被他的理念所说服并且留下来与他一起创立这个城市的时候，博人瞪着她。

“这是什么时候的事？”他问。

“我不知道，应该是很早之前了吧，”莎拉娜说，“他的雕像上的文字谁也看不懂。”

“那个火影，”博人顿了一下，“他有提到那个火影的事吗？”

“他经常提到，说那是个固执但是很温和的人，可惜在他死后不久对方也走了。”

“哦，”博人松了一口气，但是马上又皱起眉头，“可是历史书上不是怎么说的。斑是个大坏蛋，是有他的阻挠才会有后来的波折的。”

“斑爷爷才不是大坏蛋，他经常让我去他那儿翻些好玩的东西出来消磨时间。”

“你骗人。”

“我没有！”

“那你带我去看看。”

“我不能，”莎拉娜想起斑叮嘱她的事，“只有我有自由行动的权力，他人的沉睡之地不应该被无关者打扰。”

“我才不是无关者！”博人叫道，“你说的一切都是假的！骗人！大骗子！”

莎拉娜呆住了，博人转身离开了坟场，甚至连再见也没有说。

当天晚上博人的爸爸带着他走进一家很老的拉面店。他爸爸说这是他小时候经常来吃的店。博人在市中心吃过这家店的拉面，但是他爸爸一直坚持说老店的拉面更好吃。店主是个年纪大了的男人，但是仍旧精神百倍。

“哟！鸣人！好久不见啊！”他乐呵呵地打招呼，不带敬称称呼博人爸爸的人特别少见，这让博人起了兴趣。

“好久不见啦，手打。”鸣人咧咧嘴，坐在椅子里。

“事情办得怎么样了？”

鸣人没说话。好几年过去了，他还是无法找到佐助和小樱的女儿，这种抑郁的心情缠绕在他心头久久没有散去，让他完全无法打起精神来。

手打见无法得到回应，只得叹了口气，转身进去做拉面了。博人一直神游天外在想今天发生的事，突然开口对鸣人说：“爸爸，在木叶村建立之前，这里是什么样的啊？”

“嗯？”鸣人一下子没有反应过来。此刻有人也进了这家拉面店，在博人身后坐了下来，鸣人望了他一眼，但看不到对方隐藏在斗篷里的脸，“你什么时候开始认真听历史课了？”

“我就是想知道。”博人坚持。

鸣人看着自己的儿子，突然觉得他也是时候该知道点东西了。

“这是一个很长的故事，”鸣人开始回忆自己的老师曾经对自己说的话，“……我可以改天跟你好好讲一讲，”看到儿子的神情他赶忙又解释了一句，“是真的很长，很长的故事——大概要从千手一族和宇智波一族说起了。”

“千手和宇智波……他们不都是木叶的家族吗？”

“在木叶建立以前，他们都是独立的家族，关系并不像现在这么好。”

“现在？宇智波一族不是灭亡了吗？”

博人无心的问话触到了鸣人的痛处，他沉默了一会儿，最后长长地叹息了一声。

“………不，我坚信他们没有灭亡。佐助和小樱可不是那么容易被打倒的人，他们的孩子也……”他的声音慢慢变小，似乎连自己也无法相信自己的话。

手打把两碗热腾腾的拉面端出来放在博人和鸣人面前：“这两碗算我请你们的。”

正在这时博人身后的男人拉下兜帽，微笑着对手打说：“来一碗拉面，谢谢。”

当夜漩涡鸣人安顿博人睡下之后，他轻轻关上卧室的门，来到客厅。他静静地穿过门廊，确保没有人被惊动，然后他打开门。

傍晚那个戴着兜帽的守夜人正静静地站在门外。

“守夜人和守日人并不总是私下里交流，我记得这是惯例不是吗？”鸣人说，“怪不得博人今晚非要缠着我讲那些过去的事情——我希望你们能让我儿子远离这个环境成长。”

“我们的确不怎么私下里交流，但并不是我告诉你儿子这些事的，”来人把兜帽取下来，露出一头微卷的黑发，笑容如同鸣人在一乐拉面店里看到的那般温暖，“但我们的确需要谈谈——一开始的时候我确实没想到他会是你的孩子，你应该知道我，虽然没有见过我，”止水笑着看着眼前的男人露出不解的神色，“我相信鼬曾经跟你提到过我……很高兴见到你，鸣人，我是宇智波止水。”

莎拉娜仍旧等在他们约定好的地点。但她很忐忑，她不知道在昨天的不欢而散之后博人还会不会来。博人走了之后她找到了斑，斑看起来心情不错，所以她开始继续问之前没有问完的问题：

“还有比你更早的人在这个坟场里吗？”

“有，”斑望了望山顶——那儿莎拉娜从未去过，“他在山顶的洞穴里，是我们一族的先祖。最好不要去打扰他。”

“为什么？”

“因为……”斑顿了一下，“我不知道他是怎样的人，或许他不希望我们去打扰他。”

“他是坏人吗？”莎拉娜问道。

斑瞪大了眼睛，然后摇了摇头：“当然不是。……好与坏的界限一直都很模糊，一定要记住这点。”

“有人说你也是坏人。”

“正如我所说，好与坏的界限一直很模糊，”斑的表情没什么变化，似乎这对他来说并不是什么令人吃惊的新闻，“相信自己亲眼所见的就好。”

“那……斑说的那些故事，是真的对吗？”莎拉娜说，“那是你亲眼所见的，对吗。”

“当然。”

止水曾说过，死人从不说谎。所以莎拉娜选择相信斑。但她不确定博人会不会选择相信她的话，她甚至不确定博人还会不会来。

正当她在发愣的时候，背后传来了熟悉的声音。

“嗨，莎拉娜。”

莎拉娜转过头，看见气喘吁吁向她跑来的博人，她开心地笑了。

“我想我得道歉。”博人说。

莎拉娜眨了眨眼睛，他们正肩并肩坐在鼬的墓碑前，“我想我也要说对不起……”

“不，我先道歉，”博人不好意思地挠了挠头发，“我昨晚问过我爸了，你说的是对的，确实是宇智波一族和千手一族一起建立起了这个城市——你知道的，第一代火影就是千手一族的，我爸说这段历史和书上记载的确实有些不同。”

“我也去问了，”莎拉娜雀跃地说，“在斑之前还有更早的人葬在这里，我们还可以去他那里看看有没有一些新的玩意。”

博人的眼睛也亮了：“这冒险听起来不错，他在哪？”

“在山顶，我知道路。”

等他们到达山顶的时候，太阳的颜色已经转向了橘黄，博人看着阳光无法照射到的黑漆漆的洞口，有些犹豫：“我该回去找我爸妈了。这太黑了，我看不见路。”

博人什么都看不见——但对于莎拉娜来说，黑暗是她的朋友，她皱了皱眉：“这没什么大不了的，我看得清。要不你拉着我的手，我带你下去。”

博人张了张嘴，觉得这样子很丢脸——他毕竟是个小男子汉了，还要女生牵着手带路。但是好奇心战胜了一切，他点了点头。莎拉娜抓着他的手往洞口里走去，而博人震惊于前者的眼神，因为进入洞口后脚下的路完全淹没在黑暗中，要不是莎拉娜走得如此坚定，他几乎都不认为脚下会有路。大概过了不知道多久——或许十分钟，或许半个小时，博人不知道——他们到达了洞底。博人往前走了两部，然后被绊到了，他大叫一声。

“这里有什么！”他慌慌张张地喊道。

“你能看见他？”莎拉娜惊奇地问。

“我不——我什么都看不见，但是有什么绊到我了——他？你说这是个人？”正在这时黑漆漆的洞内响起了沙沙的声响，博人惊恐地说，“有什么声音在响！”

“不，你听到了吗？有人在说话。”莎拉娜听起来倒是很冷静，似乎在思索着什么。

“我没有听到有人说话，但是我听到一些沙沙声，他们让我不舒服。”

莎拉娜此刻在思索着一些博人无法理解的细节，倒在地上的人她看见了，所以她才没有被绊倒，可是博人也能看得见它，说明那不是她原本以为的一些无聊的魂灵——而是真实的一具尸体。但是博人并没有听到她所听到的隐藏在沙沙声中的话语——说明这些话倒是不真实的。“主人……寻找……”呢喃声清晰地透过沙沙响传入莎拉娜的耳中。

“我不是你的主人。”莎拉娜说。呢喃声显得有些生气起来。

“……主人……守护……财宝……回来……”

那都是些不成句子的破碎语句，莎拉娜分析了好一会儿它们表达的是什么。

“我们就是进来看看，不拿财宝。”她辩解道。

“你在和谁说话？”博人大声问道。

沙沙声更响了，似乎有什么东西朝他们冲过来，而博人也看见了，他吓得大叫，却发现莎拉娜一点也不害怕。

“别动，它们只是一些小障眼法。”莎拉娜抓住想跑的博人，坚定地说。博人盯着越来越近的仿佛蟒蛇一般翻滚的不明物，绝望地闭上了眼睛。下一秒，一阵风刮过，然后什么声音都消失了。

博人睁开眼睛，发现他和莎拉娜毫发无伤，只是落了一身的灰尘。莎拉娜耸了耸肩：“只是一些小障眼法。”

洞穴也稍微亮堂了一点。他们环顾四周，只见到一些奇怪造型的东西，随后他们赶紧离开了这个地方。慢慢地走回地面上，他们才发现，夜幕已经降临，而山下坟场门口那个废弃的教堂，此刻却灯火通明，有不少光源在坟场里晃动。

博人还是消失太久了，他的父母找不到他，于是叫来了警察。当人们发现博人浑身脏兮兮的，却毫发无伤地出现在教堂里的时候，都大松一口气。莎拉娜 静静地站在教堂的角落里， 看着博人的母亲把他搂紧失声痛哭，却觉得他母亲颇为眼熟。这里的人都看不见她——她属于死者的世界，总是会被活人们忽略，而博人是第一个把她记住的人。

他会一直记住自己吗？莎拉娜突然纠结起这个问题。正当这时，一个高大的阴影笼罩了她。

一个和博人长得极为想象的中年人蹲在了莎拉娜面前，有着和博人一样的金发蓝眼，他看着莎拉娜仿佛已经认识了她很多很多年，而莎拉娜能从他蓝色的眼睛里看到悲伤——一种她经常在鼬的眼睛里看到的悲伤——为什么？为什么他们的眼里会有这种悲伤？

“宇智波莎拉娜，”男人轻声说，“我叫漩涡鸣人。我认识你的父母，佐助和樱，你见过我，你记得的，对吗？”

莎拉娜猛然间想起来那熟稔的感觉从何而来——他们来过她家，她在山下那个曾经的家。

“你送过我很奇怪的狐狸公仔，”莎拉娜说，“它们总是很凶狠。”

鸣人笑了，但是笑得像快要哭出来似的：“噢，是啊，就是我。我很高兴你……我很高兴看到你。你要和我们一起生活吗？我的意思是说，”他看起来激动得有些口不择言，“止水和我说过你的情况了，我和你的父母是从小一起长大的好朋友，如果你愿意，我们可以照顾你——在我们回来之后。”

“你们要走？”

“是的，我们要去处理你父母的事情——既然现在我们知道他们究竟是为何而死的……”鸣人的声音低了下去，“我保证我们会回来的，博人和你还能再见面的。”

莎拉娜看着灯光远去，博人在临走前左顾右盼，她躲了起来不让他看到。等她完全看不见那些警车和人影之后，鼬从断壁残垣后面走了出来。

“该回去休息了，莎拉娜。”

“他们会回来的对吗？”莎拉娜问，抓住鼬向她伸出的手，“博人会记得我的对吗？”

鼬的眼神幽深，探不出情绪：“会的。”


End file.
